This invention pertains generally to automotive vehicle roof systems and more specifically to a latching system for an automotive vehicle convertible roof.
Most convertible roofs have a latching device for disengagably securing a number one roof bow of a convertible roof to a stationary front header panel above a windshield. It is known to employ a centrally mounted handle or electric motor for linearly moving or rotating a pair of catches or hooks. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,467 entitled "Latching and Switch Operating System for a Convertible Roof" which issued to Dilluvio et al. on May 26, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,881 entitled "Apparatus and Method for Securing a Convertible Roof to an Automotive Vehicle" which issued to Tokarz on Oct. 21, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,586 entitled "Device for Lowering the Free End of a Vehicle Cover" which issued to Hahn et al. on Dec. 14, 1993; German 805 229 and United Kingdom 536,578.
Furthermore, another traditional convertible roof latching device employs a pair of jack screws that drive a bushing and two associated links to rotate a hook-like latch. Concurrently, the bushing movement causes a vertical rod to slide along an approximately three inch long camming slot, oriented in a generally cross-car direction, for moving an arm in a generally fore and aft direction. The arm operably pivots a front rail and number one roof bow section of the roof relative to a center rail section of the roof assembly. This is a very heavy, expensive and complicated latching device.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a latching system for an automotive vehicle convertible roof employs a slide having a camming surface which is operably movable in a generally linear direction for moving a cam follower which, in turn, causes a linkage mechanism to pivot a latch. In a further aspect of the present invention, a centrally mounted actuator operably drives a pair of linear slides in a generally cross-car direction for operating a pair of hook-like latches. Yet another aspect of the present invention mounts a latch to a retractable number one roof bow of a convertible roof for disengagably fastening to a relatively stationary front header panel. A method of operating a convertible roof latching system is also provided.
The latching system of the present invention is advantageous over conventional devices in that the present invention harnesses the mechanical advantage of a linkage mechanism with offset pivots driven by a linearly moving cam. Thus, the present invention causes a strong convertible roof pull down and fastening action while exhibiting a relatively simple, compact, lightweight and inexpensive construction. The movement of the present invention latch is enhanced due to the cross-car movement of the cam in combination with rotation of the cammed linkage mechanism. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.